


We Dominate

by nighttimelights



Category: GanZel - Fandom, Legend of Zelda, ZelGan - Fandom, Zelda - Fandom
Genre: AU, Hyrule - Freeform, LGBT, LGBTQ, Nonbinary, Nonbinary Character, Other, Sex, Trans, erotic story, explicit - Freeform, ganzel smut, gerudo, nonbinary ganon, queer, queer sex, still ripped as hell though don't even doubt, zelgan smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttimelights/pseuds/nighttimelights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transperson Ganon X Zelda, basically. AU - not really based on any of the games. Ganondorf is a nonbinary Gerudo tribe leader who goes by he/him, and Zelda (cis) is queen of Hyrule. General idea is that she is visiting the Gerudo tribe for official reasons, and the chemistry between her and Ganon heats and rises and results in this. </p><p>Note: "But why is Ganon AFAB/nonbinary??" Why not? Open your mind to the beautiful gender possibilities- but really. Gerudo culture is made up of only women, yeah? So one of my headcanons is that everyone identifies as a woman, with one person every 100 years identifying as a man. In walks Big Ol' Baradorf - just with different bits than people might assume.</p><p>I refer to Ganon's genitalia as "clit" and "labia" for the most part per my headcanon of his preference, so if you are triggered by trans/nonbinary/in general genitalia being referenced that way, then trigger warning & please don't read!</p><p>General Note- For those who don't know, many trans folk differ on how they want to reference their genitalia. Respect that, and in general don't ask trans folk invasive questions about their genitalia unless they have specifically okay'd it (and even then be polite and considerate).</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Dominate

Ganon’s arms caged Zelda against the stone wall. Their eyes were locked, fire and heat burning the air up and leaving them short of breath. Zelda’s eyes narrowed, flicking to Ganon’s lips, the only visibly soft part of his hard body. Her hand was pressed against Ganon’s lower abdomen, taut with muscles, covered only by his soft pants brushing dark skin below his navel.

Ganon watched greedily as Zelda’s eyes drifted lower, silently sliding over his bare chest muscled tight but a little giving, dripping along the curves of the muscles below, then down to Zelda’s own fingers slipping just underneath Ganon’s waistband. Looking back up once more, Zelda’s eyes flashed as they tugged once, hard, and pulled Ganon close. Ganon smirked as he crashed forward into Zelda’s body with commanding passion.

Slanting his mouth over the slender queen pulling demandingly against him, Ganon rolled his lower lip against Zelda’s parted mouth. Hand sliding around the heavy hips of her partner, Zelda pressed the length of her torso against the heavy arch Ganon had curved into to claim her mouth. Ganon rested one forearm firmly against the wall in support. He slid his other hand across Zelda’s shoulder, to her neck, then slipped his hand into an insistent cradling hold along Zelda’s jawline to the back of her head. More urgently now, Ganon kissed Zelda, tempted by way she grinded against him.

They parted their mouths, both desperate for air, desperate for more. Zelda’s tongue slipped between Ganon’s lips. The hand that had been coaxing at Ganon’s hip moved to his back, and dug into the thick, planed flesh she found. Zelda pulled and Ganon growled. The hand Ganon had at Zelda’s jawline tugged in return, drawing deeper into the shifting warmth that was their kiss. Slowly, that same hand slipped downward, dragging at the pale skin of Zelda’s chest, moving to cup her breast. Zelda moaned, so quietly, as Ganon dragged his thumb over the tip then rolled his palm forward. Ganon shifted, still returning the depth of Zelda’s kiss - and Zelda slid her leg between Ganon’s legs, thigh pressing firmly against the warm heat hidden only by those soft pants.

Ganon groaned, breaking the kiss and biting his lip. He leaned back, hands moving quickly to the base of Zelda’s nightshift, very little question in his eye. Zelda nodded, a small movement. In a flash, Ganon had Zelda bare before him, and was pressing her back against the wall. Before their lips could meet, Zelda pulled away.

“Your pants.” Zelda said to the impatient shape of Ganon’s mouth. It wasn’t a question. Ganon smirked, face shading darker.

“Be my guest,” Ganon’s already husky voice dropped a little deeper. He placed his hands on his hips, not shifting backward, leaving so little space for Zelda to move. Only a moment’s pause passed as they locked gazes once more. Zelda’s face didn’t change, still a little flushed and a little questioning, but a certain quirk came to her usually controlled eyes and brow. Danger, is what it read. Danger. 

Without breaking eye contact, Zelda began to lower herself. Her hand slid down Ganon’s chest, the only point of contact, and barely touching. Zelda felt the slightest of hitches in Ganon’s breath - though saw no betrayal in his smug, dominating expression. Her hand trailed down, brushing the edge of Ganon’s hand. Finally, Zelda was all but kneeling. Her hand found the top edge of Ganon’s pants. Zelda’s face was still upturned. Ganon could feel, just a little, the warmth from Zelda’s breath against his crotch. His face colored a little deeper as Zelda drug downward, languid at first - then, as Ganon bit the edge of one lip, one corner of Zelda’s mouth twitched up, in a flash. And Ganon’s pants pooled at his feet.

“No undergarments,” was the phrase that puffed against the red curls that were revealed. Ganon shrugged, trying to look aloof.

“I was about to sleep.”

“Hmm.” Zelda tilted her face, maintaining eye contact for a moment more before looking down and kissing the crease at Ganon’s leg and pelvis.

“Oh,” was Ganon’s reply. Zelda moved lazily, and kissed the other leg’s meeting place. Her hand drifted, sliding back to Ganon’s ass. Zelda squeezed, and her teeth dragged unseen against a warmer part of Ganon’s inner thigh. He groaned, moving one hand Zelda’s golden hair. Kisses pressed and bites lightly being made against his legs, Ganon’s head rolled back. Mouth open, Ganon’s breaths came harder, faster, faster as Zelda moved closer in between the large thighs of her lover. At last, at last, their lips met Ganon’s clit. He jolted, head rolling back forward to watch as Zelda bobbed inward. Nails digging slightly at the soft muscles of Ganon’s ass, Zelda slipped her tongue out and rolled it against his clit. Teasing, she licked.

“Zelda…”

Firmer now, Zelda moved her tongue, swirling around, against. She slid her hand, nails scraping so lightly, around Ganon’s thigh again, to his front, then up. Ganon shuddered, so sensitive, so aware, head back once more. He felt as those fingers left his thighs briefly - then reappeared, two deft fingers stroking his labia. Zelda continued rolling her tongue as she slipped her fingers around Ganon’s entrance, already soft and slick.

“I-” a groan. “I want you,” Ganon bit out. Wordlessly, Zelda acquiesced - she slipped a single finger between Ganon’s lower lips, and up. Ganon moaned, a fist forming in Zelda’s hair. One, two, three slides against, within - deeper, deeper Zelda stroked. Then, carefully, slowly, achingly she slipped in a second finger, and Ganon moaned. Careful but urgent, Ganon pulled at the hair his hand had tangled in. With one last roll of her tongue, Zelda rose, trailing heavy kisses the whole way, fingers still sliding in Ganon. Impatient, Ganon bent and kissed Zelda. Immediately sliding deep into the kiss, Zelda slipped her tongue against Ganon’s, mouth still heady with Ganon’s taste. Not seeming to mind, he pulled at her, need and passion and want sticking their skin together. Zelda’s thumb brushed against Ganon’s clit as she started to pump her fingers faster, harder. Eyes open slightly, Zelda watched as Ganon snaked his left arm around and back to Zelda’s ass. His hand and arm, taut with well-earned muscle, nearly lifted her. Ganon’s other hand slid to meet with one of Zelda’s breasts, contrasting softly with the power behind her left arm.

Zelda slipped out of the urgent, forceful Ganon, switching to rub wet circles on Ganon’s clit, drawing a low growl from Ganon. It was Zelda’s turn to shiver, however controlled. Large and steady, Ganon’s hand slipped over Zelda’s wet labia. Holding onto Zelda’s gaze, Ganon teased Zelda’s clit from behind with the very tip of one finger. Zelda ran harder circles on Ganon. With a fast slip, Zelda removed the hand to the angry groan slipping from Ganon, before swiftly grabbing the hair rolled behind Ganon’s head and pulling them with both hands into a fierce, angry, biting kiss.

Ganon rolled several fingers against the slick at Zelda’s entrance, dipping only slightly. With a hard tug that winced pain and pleasure through Ganon, Zelda pulled back Ganon’s head, eyes locked. At that moment, Ganon dove a single wide finger deep into Zelda. With a short gasping moan, Zelda’s mouth opened and her eyes threatened to nearly roll upward. Sweat dripped. A shiver rent along Zelda’s upper spine, racing to her neck and head.

“More.” She commanded, and Ganon obeyed. Zelda rolled her hips in Ganon’s hand, against the fingers thrusting into her, and Ganon’s teeth flashed in the low lantern light, predatory. They hunted each other here, giving and wanting and taking.


End file.
